


wake up

by rojeenie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Issues, POV L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojeenie/pseuds/rojeenie
Summary: they wouldn’t leave me alone, they couldn’t leave me alone. no matter what i did, they’d be there, following me, taunting me, and they wouldn’t stop. they followed me in my dreams. the dreams were the worst part of them. i just want them to stop.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. chap 1

wake up. 

he dragged her to the ground, a gun to her head as she sobbed for her bleeding husband

stop, please

she screamed for her son to run, to get help but he was in shock. couldn’t move a muscle as he stared at his parents being gruesomely murdered by the man. 

please wake up

the man ripped her throat out, just as he did to her husband, her crying and screaming coming to an end. he stared at the little boy, a grin locking in place as he wiped the blood off his hands. 

i awoke with a gasp, trembling from the memories of the man. the clock read 4:32am, i sighed, sitting up in my bed. there was no going back to sleep now, the monsters had arrived. they never left me alone, always haunting me of my past i try so desperately to forget. that man-scratch that, he was no man. he was a monster amongst humans, simply in disguise, pretending to be human when in actuality, he was a demon from the depths of hell. 

the task team would arrive in 3 hours and 25 minutes, so i have a little “free time”. i hated being alone with myself, that’s when the monsters liked to taunt me most. but, i guess to make the best of my time i’ll take a shower. just loud enough to not hear myself think and calming enough to possibly fall back asleep. 

the water was cold. the water was cold, it was wrong. everything is so wrong. wrong. why can’t i make it right? am i not good enough to make it right? why can’t i make them leave? i want them gone. all they do is bring me misery, pain, and paranoia. i want them gone, but is it too late? is it too late for them to leave? are they apart of me now? will they always be apart of me? the water was cold. and wrong, it’s all wrong.


	2. chapter 2

-the man grinned at me, his crooked teeth showing. i looked into his eyes, no humanity in them, plain evil, evil, evil, evil. i couldn’t move-no shouldn’t move, if he killed my parents with such ease, i did not have much more than a sliver of a chance to survive him. but why? why my parents? why us? they didn’t deserve it. it’s all my fault my fault my fault. i should’ve ran to get help like she told me. i tried so hard to move but i couldn’t, i cant. a sob came from me. they were dead. it was all my fault. the man heard me and his grin went down and his knife went up.—

the task team had arrived-the monsters haven’t left. as much as i hate it when he does, i hope matsuda distracts me today, i don’t want to be stuck with them. 

“is something wrong, ryuzaki?”

“hm? oh yes, i’m sorry, it seems my head is it a bit messy this morning. i will try to focus to the best of my abilities, light.”

watari looked at me with concerned eyes, he knew about my monsters. he was the only one who knew, i could trust him, the monsters wouldn’t get to him, they couldn’t. 

————————————————————————

it was staring at me. it was looking at me with its bloody stare, never taking its eyes off of me. i tried to keep my eyes off it, but i kept finding myself drawn to it. no, i need to focus on finding kira, there’s no time for my own monsters, no time at all. but no matter what i thought, it would be there, never breaking eye contact with me, staring. 

“…ryuzaki?”

i jumped at the sudden noise and turned to matsuda.

“yes, matsuda?”

“are you okay? err-i mean you keep looking over at the corner and i’ve noticed that your breathing is kind of err… ragged? sorry if this is an invasion of privacy! i was just wondering,,”

i stared blankly at him for a second, thinking on what to say in response, i didn’t know my fear was so obvious. i glanced back at the corner, it was still there, staring at me. 

“see! like that! what are you looking at, ryuzaki?”

“it is nothing of importance, matsuda. please focus at the problem at hand and not other ones.”

matsuda blushed in embarrassment and continued typing on his laptop. i went back to staring at my monitor, but i couldn’t focus, no matter how hard i tried. i kept thinking of it and matsuda’s words. 

suddenly watari walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, and then bent down to whisper into my ear. the other men stared in curiosity. 

after he told me what he needed to say, he started to walk into my room, a blind spot from cameras and microphones, with me following him. 

“ryuzaki and i will be back shortly. please continue to work towards finding kira.”

aizawa stood up in a fury. 

“we have to catch kira! there’s no time for you and ryuzaki to go talk about whatever! if it’s of such importance, then it must be relevant to finding kira, right!?”

“aizawa, i can reassure you both watari and my life is not always going to be about kira. i am the best detective worldwide, there are many issues at hand, kira being the biggest, but that does not mean i can ignore other issues. please sit down and continue working, we will be no longer than 15 minutes.”

aizawa sat down, a snarl written on his face. but all i could focus on, was the monster behind him. 7 feet tall, dripping from its mouth, ears, nose, and eyes was a dark, thick substance. my eyes widened. this monster has rarely ever shown up in plain sight. watari and the others noticed my staring, and watari put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the stairs.

behind me, i could hear murmuring,

“what’s his problem? what was he staring at?”

“do you think he’s sick? he was acting rather odd today?”

“i hope not, we can’t have a sick man running this investigation.”

their voices drowned out as watari and i went further up the stairs. i was not the sick one. the man was, and i’d never be like the man, no matter what. he was sick, i was not. i wasn’t. 

watari turned to me, his eyebrows knitted in confusion and concern. 

“which one was it today, my boy?”

“two. the lady with the bloody eyes and…the tall one,”

watari’s eyes widened a touch. even he knew how rarely the tall one showed up. 

“was the tall one behind aizawa, and the lady in the corner?”

i nodded once, shaming myself for showing them so obviously. 

“will you be okay to go back into the room with it, son?”

“i’m not sure, it’s causing major distractions from the kira case, which is getting the task teams attention. perhaps it would be better to stay in my room, so i could focus better,,”

watari nodded in understandment and we headed back downstairs. the men were talking quietly amongst themselves, a 74 percent chance it was about my well being. once they spotted watari and i, they’re murmuring came to an end, and left their gaze on me. the tall one was gone, i realized. but it’s negative energy remained here, giving me goosebumps. the lady was still in the corner, and i locked my eyes with her bloody ones accidentally. i quickly looked away, i wouldn’t give her what she wanted. 

watari briefly explained to the group that i could not focus in this room amongst them, and had to conduct my investigation in my room. aizawa and chief yagami were clearly irritated by this, and expressed how they felt. 

“you can’t just leave! we’re in the middle of investigating! you are a coward, ryuzaki, do you hear me?!”

“yes aizawa, i heard you loud and clear. i’ve never claimed to not be a coward. and if you’d like this investigation to go on in peace, i’d suggest not being against this, and letting me work without distractions. thank you.”

my sarcasm was loud and clear in my voice, and aizawa got the hint and kept his mouth shut. i made my way back to my room, feeling it’s stare on me, even as i went up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> my first story idk where i’m going from this


End file.
